the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Favourite Day
Harry Smith's Favourite Day is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in September 2015. Synopsis Harry must be nice to his stinky nappy poo-poo baby brother all day for one shot at winning the latest Horrid Henty game! Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith reading the latest Horrid Henty comic while farting. He notices a competition advert on the back page, asking readers to send in photos of themselves being kind to their brother or sister, with the best siblings winning a limited edition copy of Horrid Henty's Horrid Adventure! He wants that game more than anything on Volcanus, but he has to survive a whole day without bullying James Smith! He rages. The next morning, he realises there's another way he can win that game. He calls David Marshall over, who squeezes into James' clothes and puts a wig on to become the perfect lookalike. Harry takes photos of the two of them being kind to each other, giving David one of Grace Smith's packets of Tricky Treats in return. However, when David changes to his normal outfit, he notices the entry form for the competition has to be signed by a parent! Soon, Harry shows Grace the form and the photos, however she notices his trick and refuses to sign it. She instead agrees to sign the form if he is kind to James for real; he stomps into the garden. In the garden, James is shovelling manure onto the rose bushes. Harry is tempted to throw a fistful of the muck at him, however he explains that he has to be nice to him all day. James suggests he starts off by cleaning the toilet ready for a huge meeting with The Perfect Pansies Club. Harry starts wiping the toilet down, then James analyses a swab from the bowl under a microscope, forcing Harry to clean it even more. After half an hour of scrubbing the microscope results finally come back spotless. Later, the Perfect Pansies arrive for the meeting. James forces Harry to bake carrot cake for them. He eventually serves the cake, though Tim McDade faints due to Harry making a mess while cutting it. He rages, threatening to squirt Tim's face with washing-up liquid. Harry decides the situation is hopeless; James and his friends are such stinky nappy poo-poo babies he just can't go a whole day without bullying them. Grace then enters to congratulate him for nearly accomplishing the task - it's already four o'clock! He decides not to give up... Harry catches up on Zapper Rapper when James tells Harry there's only one thing he wants more than anything on Volcanus...and that is...next week's Fatty Fairies comic! He is initially baffled over how he's going to get his hands on a comic that isn't released yet, then he suddenly remembers Mae MacDonald has a VIP subscription to the comic, allowing her to get issues delivered to her a few days before they hit the shelves! Harry sneaks into Mae's garden, dodging booby traps such as trip wires and swinging garden shovels. He creeps into her shed where he finds next week's Fatty Fairies comic! He steals the comic (planning to replace it later), bringing it to the delighted James. He immediately finds the Fatty Fairies Wonderful Wordsearch and is about to solve it! Harry distracts him just in time by suggesting they play hide and seek with his No-Gnomes. He asks James to close his eyes and count to one thousand two hundred and ninety five. With James out of the way, he returns to Mae's shed to replace the comic. He suddenly gets his leg caught on a trip wire, jingling a row of empty prune cans and loosening a creepy-looking spacehopper positioned up a tree. Mae and Louisa McIntyre confront him - while he sprints back into his own garden he farts at the spacehopper, blowing it to the ground where it explodes, splashing expired milk all over them! Back at home he hides in James' wardrobe with a No-Gnome just as he finishes counting. After a few minutes James finds him and Grace walks in to announce that she is going to sign the form! Harry jumps for joy, tearing his jeans. Two weeks later, a package comes through the letterbox. Harry excitedly rips it open, horrified to see that he received a Fatty Fairies DVD instead so he and James can watch it together! He ends up screaming loudly enough to be heard in all of Upping Street. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes